The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) is poised to provide an exceptional career development experience for academic oncologists and translational cancer researchers who seek to establish a career in patient- oriented research. A National Cancer Institute (NCI)-designated comprehensive cancer center with 40+ years of continuous funding, the MCCC remains at the epicenter of high-quality, practice-changing research. Its funding portfolio includes an NCI-funded Phase I grant; a Phase II contract; 5 Specialized Programs of Research Excellence (SPORE's) in cancers of the brain, breast, ovary, pancreas as well as lymphomas (the latter is a 2-institution, shared SPORE); and multiple investigator-initiated grants. It maintains strong ties to the national cancer clinical trals networks, including the Alliance. It is home to an NCI Community Oncology Research Program (NCORP) grant and a Cancer Prevention Network (CPN) contract. Similarly, the Mayo Graduate School of Medicine is one of the largest training programs in the world. In this application, the MCCC seeks to renew the Paul Calabresi Program in Clinical and Translational Research at the Mayo Clinic, requesting 5 positions at any one time for a dual track, M.D. and Ph.D. career development program. The MCCC has been privileged to hold this award since 2001. To date, all 33 Calabresi scholars remain engaged in translational cancer research; all have applied for peer-reviewed research funding; 94% have secured such funding; 10 have acquired R01 or R01-equivalent funding as a principal investigator (5 this past grant cycle); some hold leadership positions in academic oncology; and all have published in cancer therapeutics, cumulatively amassing 1500+ publications during and after their scholar tenure. In this application, scholars must focus on 1 of 5 research tracks that align with MCCC Programs: Gastrointestinal Malignancies, Hematology, Neuro-Oncology, Novel Therapeutics, or Women's Cancers. Multidisciplinary mentoring teams will work with each scholar as he/she completes coursework, embarks upon hands-on patient-oriented research, and strives for career independence. Administrative infrastructure consists of a principal investigator who has been committed to this training program since its inception, an internal advisory committee comprised of accomplished leaders/mentors within the MCCC, and an external advisory committee selected for its interest and renowned expertise in training a diverse academic work force in cancer research. The MCCC seeks to train another generation of investigators who will conduct cutting edge, hypothesis-driven, practice-changing research in cancer therapeutics.